<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un regalo para ti. by AryClairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353407">Un regalo para ti.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryClairy/pseuds/AryClairy'>AryClairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryClairy/pseuds/AryClairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Se acerca el cumpleaños de Kazuki y Hinata no tiene ni idea de que regalarle! Esa es la principal razón de por qué Hinata está tan pensativa y ausente, haciendo preocupar a Kazuki. ¿Qué será lo que ella finalmente le regale? ¿Descubrirá él lo que le sucede a ella?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata | Solana/Kazuki | Lunick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un regalo para ti.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella podía sentir como el viento lentamente hacia mover su flequillo, haciendo que unos cuantos molestos cabellos se situaran en su campo de visión, pero a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, ya que su mente la tenía completamente aislada de su alrededor.</p><p>No podía dejar de pensar en que el cumpleaños de su compañero ranger se acercaba y no tenía ni una ligera idea de que regalarle. Por mucho que pensara, a Hinata no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Ella pensaba que en el cumpleaños de ella, debido a una misión de última hora, él regalo de él fue un ramo de flores y una cena, pagada por él, por Fall Town, algo rápida por el poco tiempo, pero fue algo. Ella aún recordaba cómo se sonrojo al ver a Kazuki con aquel ramo de flores, pero que todo estropeo (como casi siempre) diciendo que era algo que solía hacer en todas las citas que tenía y como era su cumpleaños no se le ocurrió otra cosa. A parte de por el apuro de ella también regalarle algo por la simple razón de que él le había regalado a ella, ella quería regalarle algo especial en agradecimiento de la gran cantidad de veces que él la había salvado. Pero aunque tuviera la intención y las ganas, no tenía ni una pequeña idea del regalo y el 8 de mayo se iba acercando.</p><p>Suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. Y ahí es cuando aquel viento se hizo notar, haciendo que la temperatura del cuerpo de Hinata empezara a enfriarse. Su piel se erizó y se abrazó a sí misma en acto reflejo. Empezó a escuchar unos pasos detrás suyo y algo se posó en su cabeza, ella se sorprendió al momento, pero al escuchar al pequeño Pokémon, supo que era su acompañante Plusle. Pero esos pasos seguían y allí comprendió que Plusle no venía solo.</p><p>— Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?— Al escuchar la voz de Kazuki ella se incomodó. "Hablando del rey de Roma" pensó, con su presencia aquí, menos iba a pensar en un regalo adecuado. Ella apartó el molesto pelo que tenía en su rostro y lentamente fue girando, con cuidado de que Plusle no se cayera de su cabeza. Ahí pudo contemplar al joven Ranger.</p><p>Kazuki siempre había sido un chico muy apuesto, y Hinata nunca lo había negado, y alguna vez se había sentido incomoda cuando él se había acercado a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. También era un joven fuerte y muy seguro de sí mismo, y a veces envidiaba un poco esa faceta suya. A pesar de ser de alguna manera muy inalcanzable, por decirlo así, era tan amable y noble que te hacía sentir una confianza nada más hablar con él. Él amaba su trabajo, tanto como para dejar de lado sus citas con todas aquellas chicas que se atraían por su apariencia, cosa que molestaba un poco a Hinata. Pero Kazuki tenía el deber de ayudar a todas las personas y pokémon que le rodeaban, sin recibir nada a cambio, algo que le encantaba a Hinata.</p><p>Sus ojos claros la miraban, pidiéndole una respuesta a su pregunta, y ella se decidió a contestarle.</p><p>— Pues... — ¿Qué era lo que podría decirle sin que sonará a excusa? Ella miró al suelo, justamente a sus manos tocando la fría hierba. ¿Fría? Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí?</p><p>— ¿Hinata?— Al escuchar su voz se sintió estúpida. "¡Respóndele de una vez, idiota!" se dijo a sí misma. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a su compañero, que seguía ahí parado, sin saber lo que le ocurría a Hinata.</p><p>—Solamente pensaba. — Le explicó mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba de los labios de la joven de cabello turquesa. —Al final, se me ha ido la tarde aquí sentada y no me he dado cuenta.</p><p>Kauzki lentamente se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Hinata se incomodara, y él rio un poco.</p><p>—Vaya, ya veo que no ha sido una tarde muy productiva. — Hinata le observó y sonrió, contagiada de la sonrisa del ranger. —Tranquila, la mía tampoco ha sido productiva, hoy el día ha sido sin misiones, así que no te han necesitado todo este tiempo. —Explicó Kazuki a su compañera. —Pero Plusle te estaba buscando y no te encontraba. — Plusle se dejó caer al hombro de Hinata y la miró preocupada. El joven ranger se dio cuenta de aquello y, gracias a eso, se atrevió a preguntar. — Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?— Le preguntó Kazuki acercándose un poco a la joven ranger. — ¿Ha pasado algo malo?— Hinata lo miró sorprendida, lo que menos quería era que Kazuki se preocupara por ella e intentara saber que le pasa. Decidió intentar evitar el tema.</p><p>—Nada, nada. — Con un gesto con su mano derecha acompaño a sus palabras. — Tan sólo necesitaba estar sola, un poco de tiempo para mí misma. —Hinata rezó mentalmente para que Kazuki se creyera aquella excusa, pero para hacerla más creíble miró a Plusle. — Lo siento pequeña, prometo avisarte la próxima vez, no pensaba que sería para tanto tiempo. —Kazuki no terminó de creerse que a la joven no le pasaba nada grave, pero decidió no atosigarla. Se levantó del césped, atrayendo la mirada de su compañera. Suspiró y contemplo aquel río que ambos tenían en frente.</p><p>—Será hora de que ya vuelvas a la base, empieza a refrescar y a oscurecerse. —Avisó el joven mientras la miraba por encima de su hombro. Pero aunque Helio la estaba avisando, ella seguía en su lugar.</p><p>—Puedes ir yendo tú, luego iremos Plusle y yo. —Hinata no le miró, sólo contemplaba el cielo que les rodeaba. Helio le miró preocupado, pero siguió su consejo. Empezó a andar dejando a la pensativa Hinata a la orilla del río. Él no entendía nada, pero pensó que sería mejor no acosarle a preguntas para que al final ella terminará enojándose con él.</p><p>Hinata suspiró y se levantó al cabo de unos minutos, bajo la mirada atenta de Plusle. Extendió la mano para que rápidamente la pequeña Plusle escalara su extremidad hasta llegar hasta su hombro y quedarse allí. Empezó a caminar hasta Ring Town, concretamente la base ranger. Al llegar comprendió que la gente de la base estaba preocupada por la desaparición de la joven.</p><p>Kazuki se quedó preocupado por la desaparición de Hinata y además por su actitud. ¿Qué podía ocurrirle? Sin duda, él estaba preocupado, ya que ella no suele ser tan distraída y casi nunca se encuentra sola. Pero intento dejar de pensar en aquella extraña actitud y empezó a pensar que quedaba menos para su cumpleaños, y su humor volvió, lentamente, a su estado anterior. Aunque eso no quería decir que ese tema no dejara de rondar por su cabeza.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Los días pasaron y Hinata aún seguía sin encontrar que podía regalarle como regalo de cumpleaños. Se encontraba con los demás rangers de menos rango en la base. Hablaba de temas variados con unas chicas que se encontraban allí, las cuales no dejaban de darle conversación y hacerle la mañana entretenida. Por otra parte Kazuki se encontraba vigilando a los chicos que eran de bajo rango o simplemente principiantes. No dejaba de pensar en Hinata y en lo que le podía ocurrir, pero por otra parte estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque no sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que le pasara a la joven. Se animó a sí mismo a preguntarle varias veces, pero la respuesta de Hinata siempre era la misma. ¿A lo mejor no confiaba en él y por eso no quería contarle sus problemas? Por mucho que le doliera esa era una opción. Él siempre había conseguido tener un montón de citas gracias a lo bien que se le da hablar con las mujeres y transmitirles su confianza. ¿Por qué no ocurría aquello con Hinata? Kazuki ya sabía que ella era diferente de las otras chicas, pero no pensaba que hasta aquel punto. No saber que le ocurría y que ella no tuviese la confianza de contárselo lo tenían con muy mal humor, y ni él sabía por qué.</p><p>Se encontraba mirando a Hinata de reojo, pero como la veía tan cómoda hablando con aquellas rangers principiantes decidió rendirse y ojear a los alumnos que supuestamente tenía que vigilar. Había uno el cual intentaba hacer una captura, de manera desastrosa, a su propio pokémon acompañante, un pobre Torchic, para entrenarse a sí mismo. Kauzki tras ver aquello (aparte de preguntarse "que clase de alumnos tiene Hayate aquí") decidió detener al joven y la captura. Pero no era tan fácil debido a que el chico tenia tanta energía que Kazuki al intentar detenerlo se dio un golpe, con el capturador del principiante ranger, en la muñeca. Tras el golpe se echó para atrás y cayó al piso. Tras el golpe todo el mundo observó la escena, incluida Hinata. El joven principiante tras ver aquello sintió pavor, es decir, el alumno de Hayate más avanzado y fuerte había sido herido por su culpa. Kazuki se levantó furioso, le parecía que la acción tan desconsiderada con los demás e infantil estaba fuera de lugar, y tocándose con la mano la muñeca herida se acercó a él joven. Todos los presentes presintieron lo peor, pero sólo esperaron si sus ideas estaban equivocadas o no.</p><p>— ¿¡Te parece normal hacer una captura en un lugar como este?!—Exclamó al llegar a donde se encontraba el joven, frente a frente. El principiante tragó saliva, con un leve temblor en las muñecas.</p><p>—No fue queriendo, fue sin querer...—Pero Kazuki lo interrumpió más enojado que antes.</p><p>— ¡¿No te diste cuenta de que podrías haber hecho mucho daño a todos los que nos encontramos aquí, incluido tu pokémon?!—Kazuki no aguantó y creando más pánico para quien contemplaba la escena, cogió al joven por su chaqueta, poniéndolo de puntillas, con una fuerza inquietante. — ¿¡No eres capaz de pensar en alguien que no seas tú?! ¿¡Y tú quieres ser un ranger?! ¿¡Qué se supone que-?! — pero Kazuki fue empujado hacia atrás, separándole de ese pobre joven. Cuando él quiso darse cuenta, Hinata se encontraba en medio, era ella la que los había separado.</p><p>— ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces?!—Kazuki intentó calmarse pero al recordar la situación vivida no podía dejar la furia irse de su cuerpo, cosa que Hinata notó. — Vale, siento decir esto, pero ¿podéis ir todos a la planta de abajo?— Preguntó Hinata y como el ambiente era tan incómodo, la gente rápidamente fue bajando. Kazuki se sentó en un sofá mientras Hinata lo miraba, enojada con él. Ella suspiró antes de hablar. — ¿Sabes qué imagen acabas de dar? ¿Sabes que Hayate-San va a dejar de confiar tanto en nosotros después de esto?— Kazuki hizo una mueca y siguió sin mirar a Hinata. Ella tras esa reacción continuó. — ¿Quieres que te tengan miedo, acaso? ¡Por dios, Kazuki, el pobre estaba temblando! —Ahí Kazuki decidió interrumpir a la joven de cabellos turquesas.</p><p>— ¿Y tengo que dejar que siga haciendo eso? ¿Y tengo que dejar que siga-?— Hinata volvió a interrumpirle.</p><p>— ¡La gente se equivoca! ¡No tienes que ser tan duro con él!— Kazuki no entendía para nada lo que decía Hinata, cuando algo está mal, está mal. ¿Por qué lo defendía tanto?</p><p>— ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?— Sin darse cuenta, Kazuki terminó diciéndolo en voz alto. "Mierda, no quería decirlo." pensó por dentro, y más al ver la reacción de Hinata.</p><p>— ¿Qué insinúas?— Kazuki no contestó a Hinata, porque no sabía que contestar a aquello, porque ni él creía saber la respuesta. — Tú y yo hemos sido principiantes y hemos cometidos nuestros errores.</p><p>— ¡Pero no compares, Hinata!— Ella se acercó hacía donde se encontraba Kazuki y lo miró enojada. Ella ya estaba harta de esa actitud.</p><p>— ¡Todos comentemos errores! ¡Deja de ser tan crítico, al fin y al cabo no ha pasado nada!— Sabía perfectamente que el pobre principiante no había hecho algo tan grave, pero el hecho de que ella lo estuviera defendiendo y que lo mirara de aquella forma le ponía de los nervios. Por mucho que se intentara controlar, ya no podía más. Kazuki se levantó de golpe, quedando ambos frente a frente.</p><p>— ¿No ha pasado nada? ¿Y esto qué es?— Preguntó señalando el golpe que tenía en la muñeca, el cual tenía un fuerte color carmesí. Hinata suspiró intentando relajar sus nervios y dejó de mirarle a los ojos.</p><p>—Mira que eres exagerado. — Kazuki se sorprendió, ¿qué quería decir con eso?— Eso no es nada.</p><p>"¿Nada?" Pensó Kazuki mientras la miraba. ¿Qué quería decir con nada? ¿Realmente no le importaba para nada el estado de su compañero? ¿Realmente a ella no le importaba y no se preocupaba por él? El joven ranger apretó sus puños y miró al suelo. Ya pudo ver lo que la joven pensaba de él y los sentimientos que tenía hacía él, algo que le dolió mucho más de lo que nunca reconocería. La esquivó y empezó a alejarse de ella sin mirarle siquiera. Ya sabía la respuesta de porque no confiaba en él, porque realmente él no le importaba.</p><p>—Tranquila, ya me voy. No te molesto más. — El tono tan grave y seco que utilizó Kazuki hizo que Hinata volteara rápidamente a verlo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Tal vez no tendría que haber sido tan brusca? Estar tan preocupada por darle lo que realmente se merece la tenía de los nervios, no podía estar tranquila, y al escuchar aquel tono empleado se sintió fatal al pensar que tal vez lo había pagado con él.</p><p>—Kazuki, tú no me...— Pero antes de decirle lo que ella pensaba de él, fue interrumpida por una frase que realmente le dejó paralizada, mientras Kazuki, cabizbajo, abandonaba aquella sala.</p><p>"Ya sé que no te importo, el sentimiento es mutuo".</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>El joven ranger suspiró mientras se apoyaba en aquel tronco del Lyra Forest. Empezaba a oscurecerse y pensó que tal vez debería volver, pero realmente no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo. Se sintió un idiota por decirle aquello a Hinata cuando en realidad no lo sentía, ahora que lo pensaba en frío. Los pensamientos negativos le nublaron y soltó cosas que no pensaba, no sabía cómo narices solucionaría aquello. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el hecho de no importarle a Hinata, el hecho de que ella no confíe en él? Se cubrió su rostro con las manos y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué al ranger le dolía tanto? Él pensó en todas las veces que aquellas chicas con las que tenía citas lo habían rechazado, aquello no dolía ni menos de la mitad comparado con aquello. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto aquella chica? Dejó de cubrirse la cara y miró la luna. Recordó la cantidad de veces que él había hecho misiones junto a ella y las veces que él había hecho todo lo posible para salvarla, y del modo contrario también, ya que ella no era para nada una princesa en apuros. También recordaba todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, Hinata sin duda era muy buena conversadora, siempre tiene algo de qué hablar. Y luego era su sonrisa y su risa, la cual mientras Kazuki la recordaba le sacó una sonrisa. Pero un último recuerdo llegó a su mente, aquella vez que tuvieron que defender el huevo de Manaphy. Sin duda, Hinata era especial y realmente era importante para él. Una idea llegó a su cabeza y sintió como sus mejillas ardían tras esa confesión privada e insonora.</p><p>—Así que yo en verdad estoy...— Sonrió como un tonto mientras soltó una carcajada, al fin entendía todo aquello. Al fin entendía el por qué él estaba tan enfadado por no saber lo que le pasaba a ella. Se levantó y se dijo a si mismo que debía hablar con ella y decir exactamente como se sentía y pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho antes de irse. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Sin duda, esta sería una de las misiones más complicadas que le tocaría hacer al ranger.</p><p>Por otro lado, Hinata volvía de comprarle el regalo a Kazuki, pero no tenía suficiente energía para hacer algo y simplemente se encerró en su habitación observando como empezaba a oscurecer. Sintió ganas de llorar, ¿no le importaba a Kazuki? Se sentía una tonta mientras abrazaba al regaló envuelto con papel de regalo azul. Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al tema porque Plusle empezaba a ponerse triste igual que ella, además, era un malentendido, ¡seguro! Lo hablarían ahí terminaría todo. Aunque algo no la tenía del todo segura de aquello.</p><p>Al cabo de las horas, la Luna ya se podía vislumbrar en el oscuro cielo de aquella noche y Hinata se encontraba acicalando a Plusle, pero de golpe tocaron a la puerta, haciendo que el corazón de la joven de cabellos turquesas empezara a latir cada vez más rápido. Con dificultad se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a una de las muchachas con las que hablaba antes.</p><p>— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Hinata, sin saber porque se encontraba esa chica en su puerta. La chica la miró algo preocupada.</p><p>—Dicen que Kazuki-Senpai aún no ha vuelto y Hayate-San lo estaba buscando, y me dijo Hayate que te preguntara a ti. — Hinata se sorprendió y sus nervios aumentaron. La chica lo notó y se preocupó por ella pero prefirió no preguntarle nada.</p><p>—No, no tengo ni idea. — Y cuando la chica lentamente se iba Hinata tomó su mano para hacerla girar y que la mirara a los ojos. — Oye, ¿podrías avisarme si vuelve a la base? —La joven sonrió y se alejó dejando a la pobre ranger con las mejillas de un color carmesí. Rápidamente Hinata cerró la puerta y a paso rápido llego a su cama y abrazando el regalo, intentó dormir, sin mucho resultado, pero al final lo consiguió.</p><p>"Tal vez yo estoy..." pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Llegó el día esperado, y aún no habían hablado, así que el malentendido seguía en el aire. Hayate, a pesar de estar algo enfadado con la actitud que tuvo el ranger, le organizó una fiesta sorpresa junto a todos los rangers que se encontraban en la base de Ring Town. Había muy buen ambiente y por un gran momento a Kazuki se le olvidó todo lo que rodaba por su cabeza. Dando vueltas, poniendo gorritos de cumpleaños por doquier, se encontraba Imachi. Helio no paraba de reír mientras lo escuchaba cantando a pleno pulmón el "cumpleaños feliz" mientras algunos lentamente se iban uniendo. Con la tontería, le terminaron regalando muchas cosas al joven, e incluso su pokémon acompañante, Minum, también terminó recibiendo regalos.</p><p>Pero, algo le faltaba. Inconscientemente empezó a buscar a su compañera, pero su rostro no se hallaba por ninguna parte y su ánimo volvió a tocar el suelo. Lentamente, la joven ranger que fue a visitar a Hinata aquella noche se acercó a Kazuki. Él la miró, le resultaba algo familiar. Ella sonrió.</p><p>—Hinata-Senpai está en el Lyra Forest, se ha llevado algo en vuelto en papel de regalo. — Kazuki se sorprendió, ¿como sabía que la estaba buscando?— Seguro que estará deseando darte tu regalo al mismo modo que tu verla a ella.— El joven ranger notó como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Susurrándole un "gracias", se fue corriendo buscando a Hinata y dejando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños sin cumpleañero.</p><p>La joven sentada en la orilla del río se maldecía a si misma por estar ahí y no tener el coraje de estar en la fiesta y darle su regalo. Pero el pensamiento de que a él no le importa y que ella no debería estar en esa fiesta no dejaba de molestar en la mente de Hinata. Tal vez tan sólo debía dejar el regalo en su puerta e irse a su habitación a llorar y lamentarse de sí misma. Pero antes de hacer nada pudo escuchar pasos a la lejanía, y a gran velocidad. Cuando volteó pudo contemplar a un Kazuki completamente desliñado por la carrera hasta aquí y jadeante. Notó como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y no supo cómo actuar. Pero el joven habló primero.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó Kazuki mientras intentaba respirar adecuadamente, ya que no paraba de jadear y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón tan fuerte como si estuviera en su oreja. Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Hinata al verlo allí. Hinata miró a sus manos, las cuales se encontraban agarradas, apretadas fuertemente para aguantar los nervios.</p><p>—Pensé que tal vez no pintaba nada en esa fiesta. — Susurro Hinata, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que el ranger la pudiera escuchar. Ella sintió el impulso de llorar pero se mordió el labio para no hacerlo, ya que lo que menos parecería seria débil, por mucho que quisiera solucionar las cosas. Kazuki no podía creerse las palabras que acababa de soltar la joven de cabellos turquesas, ¿cómo podía decir aquello? Hinata dejó de morderse el labio para volver a hablar. —Supongo que si no te importo no pintaba nada allí.</p><p>— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Kazuki apretó sus muñecas e intentó relajarse. — Te equivocas.</p><p>Hinata sintió un impulso de mirarle, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Si es mentira, ¿por qué lo dijo? Al final se armó de valor y miro los ojos claros del joven. Pudo ver que no mentía, ya que se encontraba totalmente serio, y sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Por otro lado, Kazuki la miraba intentando buscar una reacción en su rostro, pero sus ojos color rojizo no le transmitían la desconfianza que pensaba que iba a recibir. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que oírlo de sus labios.</p><p>—Tú eres a la que no importo, ¿verdad?— Kazuki miró al río por miedo de verle la cara, pero una ilusión de que eso fuera mentira cruzó por su mente. Hinata se levantó y se acercó a él, cosa que le sorprendió bastante. Hinata no cabía en ella, ¿cómo narices podía pensar aquello? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que pensara aquello? Ambos se miraron a los ojos.</p><p>— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!—Hinata podía notar un cierto temblor en sus manos, pero intento calmarlo, mientras tan sólo miraba a su compañero a sus ojos claros, de la misma manera él miraba sus ojos rojizos. — Estas equivocado. — Hinata desvió su mirada al suelo, tragó saliva y volvió a mirar al joven de su lado. —Tú realmente me importas, muchísimo, Kazuki.</p><p>Kazuki sonrió ampliamente y sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero se aguantó. Vaya peso de encima se quitó de golpe, pero se sentía un tonto por haber dicho todo aquello sabiendo que a ella le importaba tanto. Hinata, un poco nerviosa extendió sus brazos y le dio dulcemente el regalo que tenía preparado para él. Kazuki lo cogió y notó como contenía el aroma de aquella chica, aquel aroma tan dulce y único, sonrió como si fuera bobo. Lo empezó a abrir muy emocionado y de encontró con una muñequera. Era algo grande y había otra igual y una más pequeña que imaginó que sería para Minum. Eran de un color azul y era muy suave. Kazuki la miró y Hinata parecía nerviosa.</p><p>—Antes de que me preguntes por qué, te las compré porque siempre te haces daño en tu muñeca y de esa manera ya no te harás tanto daño. —Hinata no paraba de tocarse el pelo y Kazuki la miraba sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios. —Sé que es cutre pero, no tenía ni idea de que darte, esa es la razón por la que estaba tan distraída y tan pensativa, porque no sabía cuál podía ser un buen regalo. — Kazuki seguía aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla, pero supo que en nada no podría aguantarlas más.</p><p>—Si viene de ti, ya es un buen regalo. —Tras ese comentario de Kazuki, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder. —No puedo creer que estuvieras así por eso, y yo pensando que no me tenías confianza y por eso no me decías que te pasa. — Kazuki soltó una leve carcajada y soltó otra al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hinata.</p><p>— ¿Que no confío en ti? —Hinata sonrió dulcemente. — Estás totalmente equivocado, realmente confío muchísimo en ti, y realmente me importas demasiado. —Kazuki se sonrojó por el comentario y la propia Hinata también, ya que lo dijo sin pensar. Ella esquivó su mirada, después de lo que había dicho le iba a costar mucho mirarle, o eso ella creía.</p><p>—Lo siento por aquel comentario que solté, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder saber qué te pasa y porque no entendía porque me fastidiaba la idea de que yo no te importaba. Tanto que la pagué contigo y con el pobre principiante. — Hinata rio, la verdad es que el pobre no tenía la culpa de nada, él no tenía nada que ver con las historias de estos dos y de todas maneras lo metieron por medio. — Y no hacía falta pensar tanto en un regalo... —Hinata lo interrumpió.</p><p>— ¡Claro que sí! Tú has hecho muchísimo por mí, me has salvado, me has escuchado, has estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado, realmente has hecho de todo por mí y sin recibir nada a cambio, te lo tenía que agradecer de alguna manera. —Hinata le volvió a mirar a los ojos, ignorando lo que su mente había dicho anteriormente y vio a un Kazuki demasiado sonriente, pero no esa sonrisa que suele ver muy a menudo, era una sonrisa tierna y dulce, que le hizo desear una cosa que nunca pensó que querría.</p><p>—He hecho todo eso porque me importas. — Kazuki se fue acercando lentamente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, poniendo totalmente nerviosa a Hinata. —Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. — Por un segundo los ojos de Kazuki se desviaron hasta sus labios pero rápidamente volvieron a sus ojos. Hinata sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca y tuvo miedo de que el joven ranger pudiera escucharlo, igual que lo escuchaba ella.</p><p>—E- Exageras— Tartamudeó Hinata, pero tan sólo recibió más dulzura en aquella sonrisa que contagió a la mirada del joven, que se volvió más cálida.</p><p>—Créeme, no he hablado más en serio en mi vida. — Y no aguantó más y la abrazó. Al principio Hinata se sorprendió y no supo reaccionar, pero en seguida, al cabo de los segundos, correspondió el abrazo que le brindaba el joven ranger. Ambos empezaron a escuchar el latido del otro, al igual que su propio latido. A Kazuki le pareció algo vergonzoso y le hubiese gustado que la tierra le tragara, pero a ella le pareció algo muy dulce y tierno y dudo en aferrase más a él. Kazuki la separó un poco de él, para ver su rostro, y pudo comprobar un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto. Hinata sonrió.</p><p>—Tal vez me arrepienta de darte este regalo. — Dijo Hinata mientras miraba su pelo y luego de nuevo sus ojos. — O tal vez nunca me arrepentiré y más bien lo agradezca. — Hinata lentamente acercó una mano al rostro de Kazuki, quien estaba confundido y no entendía de que regalo estaba hablando, y cuando ya estaba cerca la posó en su mejilla, la cual ardía al contacto con su piel. Kauzki pudo notar como su corazón latía más rápido y sintió miedo de que pudiera explotarle. Hinata se fue juntando su rostro al de él y cuando ya casi sus labios se juntaron pronunció: —Feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>El contactó de sus labios fue pura magia, todo lo demás no existía, tan sólo eran ellos dos y el mundo. Ambos pudieron notar un hormigueo en el estómago y una sensación extraña que jamás habían sentido. Lentamente Kazuki fue posando sus manos en sus caderas para después pasarlas por su espalda, dándole un suave masaje. Ella tan sólo se concentró en aquel beso, estaba tan realizada que no pudo ni moverse. Podían sentir que si tan sólo levantaban sus brazos, sus dedos tocarían el paraíso con la punta. Como Hinata se encontraba de puntillas, sus piernas se cansaron y tuvieron que separarse de aquel beso, el principio de algo y el final de otro. Kazuki le sonrió con una dulzura inimaginable, de la misma manera que ella le sonreía a él.</p><p>—Wow, creo que ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho en mi vida. — Kazuki le abrazó por las caderas, no quería sentirla tan lejos después de haberla tenido tan cerca. Con algo de nerviosismo Hinata paso sus manos por su cuello, uniéndolas al final.</p><p>— Eres muy exagerado. — Rió tiernamente su compañera, lo que hizo que su compañero negara con la cabeza.</p><p>—Claro que no. — Sonrió y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de la joven de cabellos turquesas, la culpable de que tuviera aquella sonrisa. — Que la chica de la que estoy enamorado me bese, sin duda, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, y nada superara eso. — Y se acercó y depositó un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios de la joven ranger, la cual sólo lo miraba emocionada.</p><p>—Creo que si se puede superar. — Opinó Hinata mientas lo miraba divertida. Kazuki arqueó una ceja, que pretendía. — ¿Qué tal si la chica de la que estás enamorado que acabas de besar también se encuentra enamorada de ti?—Kazuki se sorprendió y ella tan sólo riendo volvió a robarle un beso, pero con tan fuerza, más que nada Kazuki no se lo esperaba, que ambos cayeron al suelo. Cuando abrieron los ojos Hinata se encontraba encima de Kazuki, tumbados en el césped. Ambos rieron y se sentaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Hablas en serio?— Preguntó Kazuki, mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella. Ella rio y se apresuró en contestar.</p><p>—Créeme, no he hablado más en serio en mi vida. — Kazuki rió al entender que había utilizado lo mismo que había dicho él hacía unos minutos. Con cariño se acercó a ella y depositó otro beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido al segundo. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. — ¿No crees que tendríamos que volver ya?</p><p>—Tienes razón, seguro que Imachi estará poniéndoles gorritos de cumpleaños hasta a las máquinas de recarga. — Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia. Kazuki sin mucho esfuerzo se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañera y amada ranger. — ¿Vamos?— Hinata sonrió ampliamente.</p><p>—No me lo perdería. — Dejó que le levantará, pero cuando él iba a soltar su mano, ella la agarró más fuerte. —Sólo si estás conmigo, claro.</p><p>—Ya te digo yo que no te voy a soltar ni un segundo, y si me hace falta te capturo para que siempre estés conmigo. — Hinata rió y a los segundos Helio se unió a su risa.</p><p>— ¿No crees que eso es algo ilegal?—Bromeó Hinata, empezando a caminar de la mano con él. Kazuki rio.</p><p>—Si es con tal de que no te vayas... —Al notar la mirada de Hinata decidió parar la broma. — Gracias, por hacer de este cumpleaños el mejor de mi vida.</p><p>Y tras depositar el último beso, ambos, juntos por la unión de sus manos, fueron camino a Ring Town. Ahí finalizó una amistad, que realmente sólo fue un amor oculto, que ambos no sabían cómo llamarlo y decidieron llamarlo amistad, pero a partir de ahora, empezaba la historia, la historia de sus vidas y la unión entre ellas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>